Toca antes de entrar
by Escudo de Laguna
Summary: Si vas a la oficina de Itachi, encontrarás en la puerta un letrero que dice "Toca antes de entrar", si quieres saber porque está ahí pasa a leer.


Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto: "El amor está en el aire" del foro: Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

Ligero lime... creo.

* * *

**"Toca antes de entrar"**

A las 5:00 am sonó la alarma como siempre, el perezoso chico estiró el brazo fuera de las cobijas en las que estaba envuelto y la apagó, volvió a meter el brazo y siguió durmiendo.

Una hora después...

Naruto trató de levantarse de la cama, pero al estar hecho rollo con los cobertores se enredó y cayó al suelo, después de luchar algunos minutos logró liberarse y se levantó. Aún somnoliento tomó su celular de la mesa de noche y miró la hora: 6:03 am. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, al igual que su boca.

—Se me hace tarde´tebayo!

Rápidamente se quitó la ropa en el camino hacia el baño, abrió las llaves de la ducha y se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, al salir casi cae de bruces pero se recuperó y siguió corriendo. Ya en su habitación agarró lo primero que se encontró en su armario y se vistió, anudando torpemente su corbata, prefirió no mirar la hora para no estar mas presionado de lo que ya estaba y salió corriendo.

Antes de cruzar la puerta se regresó por su maletín y aprovechó para agarrar un pan tostado de la cocina, subió a su preciado coche naranja y arrancó justo como en un carro deportivo. Para su desgracia había tráfico, lo cual era raro por ser sábado, pero conociendo algunos atajos de la ciudad logró evitarlo.

Cuando llegó a la oficina miró la hora en el reloj de la pared: 7:01

—¡Ja! ¡Soy genial´tebayo!

—Deberías de despertar a tiempo en lugar de estar corriendo como loco todas las mañanas.

—¡Itachi! —exclamó llevando una mano a su pecho—Tu deberías de dejar de darme esos sustos, no te vi entrar´tebayo.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan distraído.

—Pero así me quieres —dijo casi ronroneando.

—Hmp —fue su escueta respuesta.

Al acercarse mas notó que su cabello aún estaba húmedo, dejando caer pequeñas gotas en su traje, dirigió su vista hacia la corbata mal anudada y esbozó una sonrisa de lado, sus diestras manos la acomodaron y rosaron "accidentalmente" la piel de su cuello.

—Debes cuidar tu presentación personal, en especial hoy.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hoy tenemos alguna junta importante?

—No precisamente.

—¿Viene algún inversionista?

—Tampoco, ¿Olvidaste qué día es hoy? —El aire dentro de la oficina se hizo mas pesado.

Naruto sabía que las fechas se le olvidaban muy fácil, por eso había puesto un calendario en la oficina en donde marcaba las cosas importantes, si no lo hubiese hecho probablemente estaría en problemas (Más de los que ya tiene).

—¡Hoy es día de San Valentín!

—Si, te traje un regalo.

—Es ramen´tebayo.

—Si

—¡Arigato! De verdad eres genial.

—Pero a cambio me tienes que dar algo.

—Ya sabía que no podía ser tan fácil, ¿Qué cosa?

—Mi regalo.

—Este... —una mueca preocupada se formó en su rostro.

—Se te olvidó ¿Verdad? —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si —sonrió nerviosamente.

—No hay problema.

—¿Enserio?

—Me la cobraré de otra manera —Itachi se acercó peligrosamente a su pareja.

Naruto retrocedió ante la amenaza, pero no pudo ir muy lejos, pues el escritorio impedía su huida, Itachi se aprovechó de la situación y puso los brazos a los lados del rubio, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y el escritorio.

—I-Itachi, aquí no, nos pueden descubrir...

Sin responder nada el pelinegro lo calló con un beso.

* * *

De verdad odiaba el día de los enamorados, parejas por aquí y por allá, todos muy acaramelados, el tráfico horroroso, todo le estaba saliendo mal ese día, y para colmo tenía que ir a la oficina de Itachi para entregarle los informes de la semana. Lo bueno es que ya estaba a unos pasos de llegar. Tomó la manija de la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar, pero se detuvo, tenía un extraño presentimiento, además, los ruidos que provenían de la oficina no ayudaban nada.

Después de algunos minutos de reflexionar decidió solamente abrir un poco la puerta, para evitar momentos incómodos. Asomó un ojo y vio lo que se temía.

Naruto estaba sentado en el escritorio, con la camisa a medio poner, besándose apasionadamente con su hermano Itachi, el cual ya no tenía puestos el saco y la corbata, por suerte no se dieron cuenta.

Aún con esa impresión y algo sonrojado, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y regresó a la recepción.

—Shizune, estos papeles son para Itachi, dáselos cuando se desocupe.

—Si señor Uchiha

* * *

Una semana después...

La puerta de su oficina fue golpeada sutilmente.

—Adelante.

—Itachi, aquí están los informes de la semana.

—Gracias, es raro que toques la puerta ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—Pon un letrero en la puerta cuando estés ocupado, me voy.

* * *

Y esa es la historia de porqué Itachi tiene en la puerta de su oficina un letrero que dice "toca antes de entrar"

Espero no haberme pasado con el OoC, soy algo mala en esto.

Por favor, mantengan una buena actitud en los comentarios, si van a insultar váyanse a... otro lugar :)


End file.
